


Love in an Elevator

by Obsessive_Compulsive_Fangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars, Curious Cat prompt, F/M, First Kiss, I don't know what else to tag, Maybe - Freeform, My sweet bbys, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, elevator kissing, he's ben but hes not ben, i am very tempted to make it a twofer, if ygm, just kissing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Compulsive_Fangirl/pseuds/Obsessive_Compulsive_Fangirl
Summary: Curious Cat Prompt: "In TLJ elevator scene, Rey and Ben are staring at one another. Ben can't help but be overcome with his feelings and he kisses Rey before arriving to Snoke."
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Reylo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping my eyes glued to Reylo_Prompts on Twitter trying to find something I may be able to write. I bit off a bit more than I could chew because I'd never written a kiss before. 
> 
> I would like to thank @A_David and @greenchimes for their views and opinions on this piece! It helped me see things from a different perspective! I may just expand it yet Ash, don't worry! :) 
> 
> And a massively big thank you to @Jenlynne for editing this into something readable, I honestly don't know what I'd have done without your help!

She had arrived like a gift to him inside an escape pod. Had she come to default to his side? To train with him? That thought should make him happy. Their mysterious bond keeps strengthening, and he can feel her presence in the Force - a constant reminder of her raw, untapped talent. She could do so much more with him, be so much more with him, if he trained her. Why doesn't that make him happy? 

Deep down he knows why. Snoke would destroy her, mould her into something so far from who she truly is that she would be unrecognisable. She would no longer be the Rey from Jakku he tries his best not to think about in his alone time. He can't let that happen. It's time to let old things die and start something new. New traditions. Scrub out the Resistance, rearrange the First Order. And now, he doesn't have to do it alone. Because she's here and - 

"Ben."

And she has been speaking to him. Embarrassingly, he has been so stuck inside his own head not quite knowing what to make of this situation that he's completely missed everything she has said. He turns his gaze to her as his old name falls from her lips, and it has never sounded more perfect or right than in this moment. He needs to hold his poker face or he'll be lost in her. 

"When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear," The way she looks up at him will be his undoing. She is so small and delicate looking, but he can feel the strength and passion in her as she speaks. "You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. I'll help you. I saw it."

Help him? Yes. Rey would join him. That moment they had shared, what seems like a lifetime ago, confirmed in her words. Kylo experienced some difficulty deciphering what he had seen, but everything now clicked together with her missing piece of the puzzle. It all seemed so simple now. 

She's turned towards him, taken a step closer, her words said with such conviction that he feels compelled to believe her himself. He can feel the tension between them, as if something is reaching its immediate breaking point. 

The words spill from his lips before he can stop himself. "I saw something, too. I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn." 

As naturally as Kylo can manage, he takes a step towards her. Their bodies having already been so close in the small elevator, the lessened distance means he can practically feel the heat radiating from her. A heat he could feel flushing his cheeks as he gazed down at her.

Despite himself, his eyes can't help but glance over her delicate features a dozen times before settling on those perfect lips. He wonders briefly what way they would utter his name given the opportunity to expand on other, private, horizons. "You'll stand with me. Rey, tell me you can feel this too." 

Another step. A hand lifted to cup someone's jawline, their thumb gently swiping over the other's cheek. Heads bowed and lifted and then finally - they meet. 

Soft lips meet trembling lips tenderly, sweetly. And Kylo can't deny anymore what he has tried so desperately not to think about in the past few days. About how  _ right _ this is. How complete his soul now feels when they are together. They close what little space there is left between them and press flush against each other, his other arm now wrapped around her tiny waist, hand resting on the small of her back. Her arms wrap around his neck as she balances on the balls of her feet, craning upwards to get a better angle to eepen the kiss. 

It takes a heartbeat for both to realise what's happening. A small kiss. They pull back for just a few seconds, each searching the other's face for any sign that this should stop, right now. They wonder if their feelings are reciprocated, but they find nothing except a shared look of longing that neither thought they could possess before this moment. 

It's another heartbeat before their lips meet again, this time with passion and pent up desire. Rey's hands tangle in Kylo's thick raven hair as she tries to pull him even closer. Similarly, his hands now lie on her bottom, as if desperately trying to pull her closer to him. The kiss deepens, the Force they wield reaching out to mix with the other, which only heightens the intense feelings the former enemies have for each other. They lick and nibble at each others’ mouths with the new, glorious knowledge that their feelings are reciprocated. 

In the back of his mind he can feel something screaming at him to stop, pull away, sever all contact. He knows he has to, though it’s the last thing he wants. He can feel the elevator slowing down as it approaches its destination. Snoke. Being caught so intimately with the enemy would do nothing but get them both killed. He has to come up with a plan. Something that will save them both. Something that will give them a chance at a happiness their lonely souls deserve after so much heartbreak.

It takes some will power but he releases his grip on her, ends the kiss without much abruptness and steps away again. He thinks distance will help quell the urge to scoop her up in his arms and have his way with her but it just adds to the need. Her hazel eyes gaze longingly up at his toffee ones, and the sight of her swollen lips from their kiss almost breaks him. He just needs to take a deep breath and centre himself. Refocus. 

The elevator slows to a stop. In that moment, he knows what he has to do. He knows he has the strength to do it. And as the doors open he knows he will do everything in his power to finish this once and for all. 


End file.
